My Little Brother The Ghost
by FawnTheFox
Summary: Sabo has recently moved into a new house where he befriends a young ghost boy named Luffy. (Horror Fic) AceLu


**Hi! So this fanfic is getting rewritten because it was sort of all over the place. It used to be called Empty Armoire until by friend told me that was stupid then it was tale of two brothers until I was alerted that was stupider. It is inspired by Tale of Two Sisters, a Korean Horror.**

 **.**

 **Official Summary: Sabo Outlook the III had recently moved into a new house. There he befriends a young ghost boy named Luffy. But all is not as it seems as it is now up to Sabo to find out who murdered poor Luffy and his brother. But he's in more danger then he realizes. Horror/Mystery**

 **.**

 **20 years ago**

It was an exceptionally old house, Ace remembered that much. He had forgotten how big it was. It was odd to think about, when you are a child everything seems huge. You are only able to see the truth when you grow up. For some reason it was the opposite with this house. When he was a child he knew every nook and cranny in it. But now, after everything that happened he hated to think about going into its darkened corners.

Their father pulled the car up besides the rickety house killing the engine. He turned back to give the two of them a stern look. "I want you both to treat your stepmother with respect." His black eyes lingered on Ace for an additional few moments as a clear warning. "I don't want to hear one complaint about either of you." Luffy's Chocolate eyes were wide and uncharacteristically serious. Ace on the other hand refused to meet his father's gaze, instead crossing his arms and staring out the window.

"Now I know the situations not ideal but you two will just need to learn to live with it."

Ace frowned as he looked over at his father. Monkey D. Dragon who was once a handsome and vibrant man had long since fallen. The death of his wife had hit him hard. He was far from a perfect man but her death had affected him in ways Ace would never understand. It was around that time that his frown lines became permanent and his smile thinned. Now here he was before them, as a paper thin man.

"Yes sir," Luffy said quickly while Ace only rolled his eyes. If he disrespects her its only because she is a conniving bitch. Ace's mom was strongly opposed to that word, she had always taught him it was derogatory and sexist. However in this situation he figured he might as well make a special allowance. He was pretty sure she would agree.

So lost in his own thoughts he didn't even noticed their father had left the car. Shaking his head forcing the memories down he turned to Luffy who was sitting stoically looking out at the huge house before them.

Luffy was interesting to describe. On the most basic level he was his little brother by three years. He was also physically tinier then Ace and less prone to violent outburst. He was a bit of a crybaby sometimes and he always hid behind Ace. He hoped that when Luffy got a little older he would grow out of those traits. That being said Luffy was also full of life and hope in a way Ace could never dream about. The most important thing about him was he was hands down the best person in Ace's life. He was the only one left who understood and loved Ace in a way only a family member could. So even if he could be a whiny crybaby Ace would protect him no matter what.

"What are you going to sit in the car all day," Ace asked playfully shoving his shoulder.

"No way" Luffy argued grabbing his possessions from the floor and got out of the car. He waited a bit uncertainly for Ace to follow him. Ace doubted Luffy was going to stray too far from him any time soon.

"It's just a house." Ace told him lightly as he grabbed his box's from the car.

"I know." Luffy insisted staring up at one of the house's upper floor windows.

Ace could probably guess it wasn't the house that bothered Luffy it was the people.

"Let's go," He said softer as he balanced his boxes on one hand so he could grab Luffy's wrist and lead him inside.

 **Present Day**

Sabo sighed as he stared up at the old rickety house. "There's no place like home," He muttered sarcastically. But like it or not this place would be his home for the foreseeable future. On his cheap salary this was the only place he could afford. Which was both ironic and sad as once upon a time this must have been a lovely house.

It was definitely big enough to fit a small army. But after so many years of neglect it had fallen into disarray. The paint was peeling and whatever windows hadn't been boarded up had long since shattered. The lawn seemed to have taken over the property as weeds had completely covered the sidewalk and thick vines were working their way up the side of the house. Still even despite the shape it was in he was surprised he got such a good deal on it.

He leaned against his car, not willing to start working just yet. The house was definitely a fixer upper. But if there was one thing Sabo was good at it was fixing things.

"Are you going in there?" A soft voice asked from behind him.

Sabo swung around swearing as he nearly tripped over his own feet. Only to find himself looking into a pair of big brown eyes.

It was a boy, he realized slowly. A few years younger than himself with a childlike face.

"You scared me kid, what are you doing here?" He asked still clutching his pounding heart.

The kid just looked at him with a blank expression before turning back to the house, "Are you going in there?"

Sabo nodded with a frown as he turned back to the house, "Yea, starting today I live here."

The kid threw him a surprised look which he didn't notice, "do you live around here? Can you tell me what happened in this house?"

Instead of replying he grabbed Sabo's hand with his frighteningly cold one and pointed to the window. Following his finger, Sabo glanced up confused. Luffy was pointing to the first window on the second story, the only one to still have unbroken glass.

There someone stood, staring at them. Their figure impossibly distorted by the dusty glass. And for a brief second their eyes met. Sabo felt his blood run cold, too terrified to move. He subconsciously squeezed the kid's hand. But if it was painful he didn't say anything. In the next second the figure was gone, moving away from the window into the darkened house.

"What the hell," Sabo said backing up against his truck, pulling the kid with him. "Who was that?"

The kid just shrugged.

Sabo breathed deeply, getting sick of all the jump scares today. "What's your name kid?" He asked finally.

"Luffy," he told him flatly.

Sabo nodded, "Well Luffy, wait here and I am going to be right back okay?"

Luffy nodded looked determinedly unimpressed at the display of courage.

'This kid is creepy,' Sabo thought to himself as he picked up a rusted pipe from the yard. He hoped if something did happen then the kid would have the sense to call the police. The only reason Sabo hadn't already was the fact that it was probably just a holes person, a sales agent, a creepy neighbor ect. This house was clearly abandoned so he wouldn't be that surprised if someone was using it for something.

The dead weeds came all the way up his boots as he made his way across the lawn. His key was still in his car but thankfully the door was unlocked. He prodded it open with his foot. His lungs immediately rebelled as twenty year old dust was kicked up, flying into the air in a frenzy.

"But even if they had a good reason for being here why were they watching us?"

 **20 Years ago**

 _T_ he house hadn't changed very much. Sure their step mother had gotten rid of all his mother's decorations but besides from that it was the same as when he was a child. Eerily similar in fact. With Ace in the lead he led them down the hallway and up the stairs onto the second story where there old rooms were separated by a wide hallway. Ace paused uncertainly here shifting his boxes uncomfortably.

"Will you be okay? In your room I mean, do you want to switch with me."

Luffy tilted his head confused, "What's wrong with my room?"

This was a tricky subject to broach, he didn't know how much Luffy remembered. If there were any other available rooms then there wouldn't be a problem. But seeing as their old rooms were the only vacant ones there was no good solution. If Luffy didn't remember then it was better not to bring it up.

"Nothing, don't worry about it just unpack your stuff okay."

His frown deepened as he turned to his own task of setting up his room. The door was practically stuck closed, he had to throw his weight against it for it to open. He doubted anyone had been in it since he moved out. The few pieces of furniture left were covered in a thick layer of dust and the air was hard to breath. Still he did not envy Luffy, it was so cruel to make him sleep in that room, even if he didn't remember. He tried to talk to their father about it but he had simply gotten negated to their step mother.

Walking across the room he managed to get the window open after a few tries allowing fresh air to once again blow through the room.

"Well, well, look who it is, aren't you supposed to be locked away in a asylum."

Ace didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. "I wasn't in an asylum it was a mental hospital." Ace corrected him. As much as he wanted to it seemed pointless to bring up why he was there in the first place.

He turned to face him and frowned. Arlong was his youngest step brother and by far the pettiest. He loved to make their lives hell just for the fun of it.

"And you're telling me it wasn't in anyway related to your brother getting hospitalized for a year?"

Of course they were related, but he would never ever hurt Luffy if that was what Arlong was implying. Then again it did bring him immense comfort that Arlong did not know the real story. It was painful enough without having someone rub it in.

"Boys will you come down here for a second?

Happy for the excuse to leave Ace hopped and brushed past a smirking Arlong and across the hallway to Luffy's room.

Luffy sat on his empty bedframe staring at the corner of his room with an empty expression. His boxes were cast aside not even open. Ace shuttered as he realized what used to be there. In its absence it left a discolored spot on the floor where it used to shield the wood from the sunlight.

"Dad wants us." He told Luffy uncomfortably. "I will help you unpack later so come on."

Snapping out of the trance Luffy's face broke into its usual smile as he hopped off the bed and followed Ace down the stairs.

Right there next to their father stood the single person Ace despised the most. Kalifa his step mom. Next to her stood her older two sons. Enel the middle with the world's largest god complex and Lucci the oldest who took himself way too seriously.

"There you are boys." Kalifa greeted sickly sweet as she hugged them both warmly. Ace winced but suppressed the urge to pull away. Luffy in turn stood frozen solid as she hugged him.

"The two of you came in without even saying hello, even after not seeing each other in so long that was very unkind."

Luffy muttered out an apology as he grabbed Ace's arm standing partway behind him. Ace only glared at her, daring her to make a fuss in front of their father.

Instead she waved her arms, "no matter now right, anyway I made us a delicious dinner and your Aunt and Uncle are coming to see you tomorrow."

Ace opened his mouth to protest but Luffy beat him to it. "They're not already here?"

"Why of course not, they won't be here until noon tomorrow."

"But I saw Aunt Monet," He persisted.

"You did not, shut up you liar." Arlong said coming up from behind them causing Luffy to jump.

"I did too." He repeated firmly. "When we were outside there was a women standing in my room staring at me through the window."

Ace's eyes grew wide. He had seen Luffy staring at the window but had brushed it off as nerves.

"Well then you must have just been mistaken."

"I wasn't." He argued stepping out from behind Ace to argue his hands still firmly clutched on his arm. "There was really someone in my room, they were staring at me."


End file.
